


Trashmouth in Love

by organisedchaos



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Pining, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organisedchaos/pseuds/organisedchaos
Summary: Richie and Stan were hauled up in Stan’s room, Stan at his desk, nose in a book trying to prepare for the history test they had next week, while Richie hung upside down on the bed, glasses slipping off his face, throwing little pieces of paper in Stan’s general direction. Yes he was annoying. No he didn’t care.





	Trashmouth in Love

“Stop distracting me trashmouth”

“Ah c’mon Stan the Man you know you love it really! Who the fuck wants to spend their Friday night studying anyway?”

Richie and Stan were hauled up in Stan’s room, Stan at his desk, nose in a book trying to prepare for the history test they had next week, while Richie hung upside down on the bed, glasses slipping off his face, throwing little pieces of paper in Stan’s general direction. Yes he was annoying. No he didn’t care.

“I do. Hence why i’m here, studying, it’s really not that hard to grasp Richie”

“God Stanley, then why did you even invite me over?”

Right on queue Stan rolled his eyes, Richie was surprised they hadn’t detached and rolled away at this point

“I didn’t invite you. You asked what i was doing tonight, I said I was studying and you invited yourself. Just like always”

He opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it, he couldn’t help it, he loved being in Stan’s company. Whether it be them messing around at the quarry on a warm summer’s day or just watching Stan sit reading about the civil war and taking notes, Richie was uncontrollably drawn to Stan and there was no stopping it.

At first Richie had thought it was because they were friends (friends want to spend every waking moment with their other friend right?) That was until the party in Mike’s barn a few weeks ago (23 days but who’s counting eh Rich?) when he saw the vision that was Stanley Uris standing there wearing slim fitting black trousers, a black and white checked shirt and suspenders (god damn suspenders!!!) laughing with Beverly. Yeah it was a cliche but his feelings hit him so suddenly he was almost floored, he definitely liked Stan as more than a friend.

He’d wanted nothing more than to go up to him right there and then and kiss him, but how could he? Stan was like something out of a fairy tale and Richie was, well, trash. He thought about it again now, watching the light softly shine on Stan’s face, his normally neat curls a little askew as they fell in front of his delicate face. He wanted to tell him how beautiful he was, how much he cared about him, but for someone famous for their motormouth, Richie just could not find the words.

“You alright there Tozier? You’ve been quiet for almost a full 5 minutes, or 700 years in Richie Tozier time, has all the blood finally rushed to your head from hanging upside down for so long? Or did you lose yourself in my eyes?”

Stan fluttered his eyelashes at Richie and his heart did flips, he was in deep

“You wish Uris, I was just thinking about your mom”

Queue another eye roll from Stan (nice one Richie). Surely there was a way to let Stan know his feelings without actually having to say anything?

“A poem?”

Richie had went to Ben the next day for advice, hoping to find out all the moves he’d used on Bev before they started dating, the last thing he’d expected the answer to be was a poem. They were sitting in a booth, sipping milkshakes in the diner near the Aladdin, Richie keeping his eyes on the door in case Stan made an unexpected appearance, that was the last thing he needed today.

“Yeah a poem. Trust me it worked Rich. Who are you trying to impress anyway?”

“That sounds fake but okay. And it’s no one you know, they live miles away from here, older, really cool-”

“It’s Stan isn’t it?”

“What?! Of course not!” they stared at each other for a few beats, Ben giving Richie a look that said ‘give it up pal we both know you’re head over heels’

“Holy shit am I really that obvious?”

“No your not obvious, Bev told me, she just knows these things i guess”

He should have known, Beverly had always been able to read him like a book

“Oh yeah she’s intuitive our Beverly, seems to know what’s going on in my head before i do”

Ben laughed at that “Yeah she does. So, what do you say Rich? You want me to help you write Stan a poem?”

Richie thought for a moment. Would this really work? What if Stan rejected him? He pushed the thoughts away, he had to get his feelings out one way or another, and a poem was as good a way as any.

“Sure thing Haystack, let’s get cracking”

They wrote the drafts on napkins, Richie making obscene suggestions and getting frustrated when his stupid brain couldn’t concentrate on what he wanted to say. He had never been more grateful for Ben, he was patient and encouraging and didn’t even get annoyed when Richie had gave up on writing words and started drawing cartoons instead. They got there in the end though, short and simple like Ben had said and Richie, despite himself felt quite proud.

“Way beyond the skies  
Like a bird my heart does soar  
Whenever you’re near”

He read it aloud to Ben and smiled “Not bad Benny boy, not bad at all”

Richie bought some pastel blue card when he left the diner and when he got home he wrote the haiku in his neatest handwriting, placed it in the envelope and carefully put it in his backpack ready for Monday

Richie was antsy as the best of times but today was a whole other story. He’d put the card in Stan’s locker before first bell, knowing he wouldn’t see Stan until lunch, and was sat now at their regular table with Mike, Eddie, Beverly and Ben fidgeting like crazy waiting for the Stan to show up

“Jesus, what is with you today?!” Eddie screeched at the plastic bottle Richie was spinning around on the table flew off the table narrowly missing the small boy.

“Well you see you’re mom couldn’t come over last night Eddie-bear so im just so full of all this pent up energy! She’s coming over tonight though right?”

“You are truly disgusting Richie, I think-”

Richie didn’t hear another word Eddie said, his mind going hazy as he saw Stan and Bill walking toward the table. Stan looked beautiful, he was smiling a wide genuine smile in his direction and Richie was sure his heart was going to give in it was beating so fast. Stan liked the poem! He liked Richie too! He smiled back at Stan but it didn’t take long for Richie to realize Stan wasn’t actually smiling at him. He was smiling at Ben.

“Ben, thank you so much for the poem, it really made my day! Bev’s a lucky girl” Stan said when he got to their table, walking over to Ben and giving him a hug.

Richie was stunned, that was his hug! That should be him getting the glory for making Stan’s day! Before Ben could get the chance to explain Stan let had him go and taken his seat next to Bill, getting deep into conversation about how they spent their weekends.

“Don’t worry” Ben whispered to Richie, noticing how clearly dejected he was “Beverly and I have an idea”

 

Their plan was simple enough, take Stan to the quarry and show off his softer side but this was Richie Tozier which meant things were never simple.

“Hey Stan, you got any plans this Saturday?”

“I don’t know, was going to go to the park i suppose. Why did you want to do something?”

He’d caught Stan at his locker between classes, putting his textbooks in his neat locker. Richie made a mental note to clean his own because at the present time it looked like someone had set off a bomb inside it. Stan closed his locker and leaned against it, there was a point in time where he’d actually been taller than Richie but now at 16 years old Richie had the upper hand, meaning Stan had to tilt his head up to look him in the eye. He took in all of Stan’s features, bright brown eyes and long eyelashes, soft skin covering his heart shaped face, pink lips that seemed to be in an everlasting scowl until he was with the losers, then he broke out his award winning smile that made Richie melt inside. He felt his face go scarlet, half embarrassed for staring for so long, half because the idea that Stan would ever be interested in someone like him was unimaginable.

“Earth to trashmouth” Stan was waving a hand at Richie “Did you want to do something or not?”

“Uh yeah sorry. Let’s go the quarry, i wanna go swimming”

“Sure, only if you promise to be quiet for at least some of the day, my dad saw a bird there last week that i haven’t collected yet and i want to see it for myself”

“No promises Stannie!”

Stan rolled his eyes “Of course not, hell would freeze over before you went a day without talking”

“It’s a gift my friend! It’d be a crime not to share my voice with the world”

“If you say so. One day I’ll find a way to shut you up Tozier, you can hold me to that!”

Richie had been looking forward to this day all week but it had gotten off to a rocky start. His parents had argued all morning and he’d been caught in the crossfire, between that and the anxiety over telling Stan his feelings he was like a ball of uncontrollable reckless energy by the time he got to the Uris house. They had ditched their bikes and decided to walk the few miles to the quarry and Richie hadn’t paused for breath since they set off.

“Richie are you okay?” Stan interrupted him mid way through a story that seemed to never have an end.

“I’m fine and dandy Stanley, just fine and dandy”

“You don’t seem ‘fine and dandy’. You seem the exact opposite in fact. I mean you normally talk non stop but today really is something else”

There were too many thoughts going on in Richie’s mind he wanted to scream. Today was supposed to be a good day and it was turning to shit

“You know you can talk to me Richie, has something happened?”

“Thanks for your concern Stan but really i’m fine, you don’t have to pretend to care about my well being” He hadn’t meant that and he hated himself as soon as the words came out of his mouth but once it was out he couldn’t stop, he was redirecting all his feelings toward at his parents to Stan and the word vomit just kept coming

“You don’t think i know how sick of me you are? You never tire of telling me, ‘Shut up Richie’ ‘No one cares Richie’! You don’t have to keep pretending”

They had reached the bank of the quarry, the soothing sound of the water moving and birds chirping disrupted by Richie’s harsh words.

“Are you kidding? We’re friends you know that! Why do think I said i’d come to the quarry today? Because I hate you? Do you even realise how ridiculous that sounds?”

Richie had picked up a handful of rocks and started throwing them angrily into the water, he knew he was being petulant, that he should just apologize and tell Stan what was really wrong but he was too mad. Fuck his parents for making him feel worthless. Stan had taken a seat on the grass and was picking flowers, Richie could practically feel his eyes starting into the back of his head

“I’m not going to let up you know. I know that you don’t really think i’m sick of you. Things would be a lot easier if you’d tell me why you’re in such a rotten mood”

It happened so fast Richie didn’t have time to process what was happening. He turned to yell at Stan some more, slipped and landed right on his ass. Stan was at his side in seconds leaning over him, flowers still in his hand and a concerned look on his face

“Oh my god Rich are you okay?”

Richie made no effort to get up, he just lay there staring up at Stan and started to laugh uncontrollably. Then Stan was laughing and it was such a beautiful noise Richie almost forgot that he hated the world for a minute. They were hiccuping and laughing so hard tears were piercing their eyes, every time they thought they had stopped Stan looked down at Richie and it set them off again.

Once they had calmed down and got their breathing back to normal Stan grabbed a towel he had packed for after they went swimming and placed it next to Richie so he could lay down and still stay relatively clean. He lay on his side watching Richie on his back and started putting the flowers he’d picked in Richie’s wild hair, making a little flower crown.

“You don’t have to tell me what happened, but don’t ever think i wouldn’t listen if you did. You’re a trashmouth but your my trashmouth and i’d never get sick of you”

The day had not gone to plan at all but laying there with Stan’s fingers in his hair and looking at Richie with soft brown eyes showing nothing but affection, Richie couldn’t help himself. He hooked a hand around Stan’s neck and pulled him down placing his lips on the other boys. He expected Stan to pull away freaking out but he didn’t, he leaned into his lips like it was meant to be. It was soft and slow and a damn good kiss. They broke apart, Stan still leaning over Richie, his pale face creeping pink but a huge grin on his face

“I wrote you a poem”

“I knew it was you!” Stan was laughing again, looking at Richie like he’d told the worlds funniest joke

“Then why did you hug ben? That was supposed to be my hug! Why didn’t you say anything you asshole?”

“Do you know how embarrassing that would have been if I was wrong? I thought i was better staying safe with Ben”

“Wow Stan I can’t believe you like me. How gay of you”

“Oh god shut up trashmouth”

He leaned back down and kissed Richie again harder this time. Stan had finally found a way to shut him up and Richie couldn’t have been happier about it.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate all feedback! im sunshinestanley on tumblr if you wanna say hi!!


End file.
